Lost Years (Verlorene Jahre)
by SweetlyButton
Summary: Hermine erwacht ziemlich verkatert am Morgen nach der Abschlussfeier ihres siebten Jahres in Hogwarts. Zumindest denkt sie, dass es der Morgen danach ist... Aber was, wenn es bereits Jahre später ist?
1. Chapter 1

Das hier ist meine erste Harry Potter Fanfiction und meine erste Fanfiction, die ich hier veröffentliche überhaupt.

Alle Charaktere etc. gehören J.K. Rowling.

Sollten bestimmte Handlunsstränge an andere bereits existierende Geschichten erinnern, so ist das ausversehen!

Und jetzt: Viel Spaß

Langsam fiel der Schlaf von ihr ab und Hermine blinzelte in das (ziemlich) grelle Sonnenlicht. Schnell schloss sie die Augen wieder. Schließlich setzte sie sich auf und bereute es sofort. Ein Schwindelgefühl überkam sie und ein stechender Schmerz fuhr ihr in die Schläfen. Hermine rieb sich über die Stirn, in der Hoffnung, so die pochenden Kopfschmerzen vertreiben zu können. Sie fühlte sich… verkatert. Warum hatte sie einen Kater?

Angestrengt – so weit das trotz der Kopfschmerzen möglich war – versuchte sie sich zu erinnern…

_Ha! Die Abschlussfeier._

Nachdem der Krieg zu Ende gewesen war und langsam wieder so etwas Ähnliches wie Normalität in der Zaubererwelt eingekehrt war, hatte auch Hogwarts wieder seine Türen geöffnet. Zusammen mit Harry und Ron und einigen anderen hatte sie ihr siebtes – und letztes – Schuljahr nachgeholt.

Und gestern war die Abschlussfeier in Hogwarts gewesen.

Sie hatten in einer festlichen Zeremonie ihre Zeugnisse bekommen und danach war in Hogsmead die wirkliche Party abgegangen. Die (ehemaligen) Siebtklässler hatten Madame Rosmertas Drei Besen für sich alleine gehabt und Butterbier und Feuerwiskey flossen in großen Mengen.

Aber sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie so viel getrunken hatte… Sie war mit Harry, Ron und Ginny angekommen, sie hatte mit (einem!) Butterbier angestoßen… Dann war Blaise Zabini angerannt gekommen und hatte sie umarmt.

Sie waren zusammen Schulsprecher gewesen, hatten sich das ganze Jahr einen Gemeinschaftsraum geteilt und dabei so etwas wie eine zarte Freundschaft entwickelt.

Und als sie sich aus seiner Umarmung gelöst hatte, hatte sie sich umgedreht und… Nichts mehr. Nebel, einige unklare Gesichter, aber keine Erinnerung.

_Was ist danach passiert?_

_Komm schon, Hermine, erinnere dich_. Sie begann wieder, ihre Schläfen zu massieren.

»_Hermine?_«

Der ungläubige Ausruf schreckte Hermine jäh aus ihren Gedanken. Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und blinzelte gegen das grelle Licht an – und blickte geradewegs in das völlig verblüffte Gesicht von Harry. Und noch etwas fiel ihr auf: Das war definitiv nicht ihr Bett!


	2. Chapter 2

**Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling**

»_Hermine?_«

_Der ungläubige Ausruf schreckte Hermine jäh aus ihren Gedanken. Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und blinzelte gegen das grelle Licht an – und blickte geradewegs in das völlig verblüffte Gesicht von Harry. Und noch etwas fiel ihr auf: Das war definitiv __nicht__ ihr Bett!_

Überhaupt sah ihre Umgebung ganz und gar nicht wie ein Schlafzimmer aus, sondern eher wie ein… Krankenzimmer?

Sie starrte Harry an, öffnete ihren Mund, schloss ihn wieder. Sie wollte etwas sagen, wusste aber nicht was. Sie hätte sowieso nicht viel sagen können, als Harry sich umdrehte, den Kopf durch die Tür, durch die er offensichtlich gerade erst den Raum betreten hatte, streckte und schrie: »Sie ist wach! Schnell, einen Heiler! Hermine ist aufgewacht!«

Dann kam er auf sie zugestürzt und drückte sie fest an sich, ließ sie wieder los, küsste sie auf die Wangen, die Stirn, drückte sie wieder an sich. Und dabei murmelte er die ganze Zeit Dinge wie »Ich bin ja so froh.« und »Es geht dir gut!«.

Schließlich wurde es ihr zu viel und sie drückte sanft gegen seine Brust. Er wich zurück, behielt die Hände aber auf ihren Schultern. Seine Augen glitten über ihr Gesicht, als würde er sie genau studieren. Und Hermine studierte ihn genauer. Sein Gesicht strahlte vor Freude, er sah erleichtert aus und… älter?

Laute Geräusche an der Türe lenkten sie ab. Auf einmal kam Ron durch die Türe gestürzt. »Was meinst du mit sie ist wach?«

»Na, dass sie wach ist. Idiot!« ertönte Ginnys Stimme hinter ihm und kurz darauf betrat auch sie das Zimmer. Hermine klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Denn Ginny war hochschwanger!

Plötzlich kamen noch mehr Leute in das Zimmer gestürmt. Leute in weißen Kitteln, die um ihr Bett herum schwirrten und ihre Zauberstäbe schwenkten. Ginny und Ron quetschten sich vorbei, umarmten sie ebenfalls, sagten ihr, was für Sorgen sie sich gemacht hätten. Dann drängte sich wieder ein Heiler in ihr Blickfeld, fragte, ob sie Schmerzen habe. Ein anderer gab ihr einen Trank. Hermines Kopf schwirrte. Dann wurde alles Schwarz und sie sank wieder in die Kissen.

Als Hermine das nächste Mal aufwachte war das Zimmer nicht ganz so grell. Jemand hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen. Sie spürte, wie eine Hand die ihre drückte und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, wo Harry saß und sie anlächelte.

»Hey.«

Sie lächelte zurück. »Hey.« Ihre Stimme klang schwach und kratzig, als hätte sie sie sehr lange nicht benutzt.

Hermine räusperte sich. »Warum bin ich im Krankenhaus?«

Harry drückte erneut ihre Hand und sah auf den Boden. »Du hattest einen… Unfall. Oder etwas in der Art.« Er hob den Kopf, streckte eine Hand aus und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. »Du hast uns ganz schön Angst eingejagt, als du aus dem Koma nicht aufgewacht bist.«

Hermine sog scharf ihren Atem ein. _Koma? _Ihr Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren. Harry, Ron, Ginny. Sie hatten _älter_ ausgesehen. Um Jahre älter. Ginny! Sie war definitiv nicht schwanger gewesen bei der Abschlussfeier und doch…

Hermine konnte die Tränen, die ihr in die Augen stiegen nicht unterdrücken.

»Harry? Wie lange war ich im Koma?«

Sie sah ihn genauer an. Er sah reifer aus, hatte aber seine Jugend noch nicht wirklich verloren. Hermine schätzte ihn auf noch immer Anfang, vielleicht Mitte zwanzig.

»Es sind jetzt ziemlich genau acht…« setzte er an.

»ACHT Jahre?!«


	3. Chapter 3

**Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling**

_»Harry? Wie lange war ich im Koma?«_

_Sie sah ihn genauer an. Er sah reifer aus, hatte aber seine Jugend noch nicht wirklich verloren. Hermine schätzte ihn auf noch immer Anfang, vielleicht Mitte zwanzig._

_»Es sind jetzt ziemlich genau acht…« setzte er an._

_»ACHT Jahre?!«_

Harry sah sie verwirrt an. »Nein.« Er lachte nervös. »Hermine, ich wollte sagen: Acht WOCHEN.«

_Acht Wochen? Aber…_

»Aber. Ginny?«

Harry sah sie fragend an. »Was soll mit Ginny sein?«

»Sie ist _schwanger_!«

Harry lachte. »Jaaa, und wir freuen uns sehr auf das Kind.«

Hermine zog ihm die Hand weg, die ihr immer noch fest hielt. Sie war aufgebracht, dass er sie offensichtlich nicht verstand. »Aber bei unserer Abschlussfeier war sie nicht schwanger!«

»Unsere Abschlussfeier?« Jetzt sah Harry verwirrt aus.

»Die von Hogwarts?« versuchte Hermine ihm auf die Sprünge tu helfen.

»Hermine… « Nervös sah Harry zur Türe, als würde er hoffen, dass jemand den Raum betrat und den Satz für ihn vervollständigen würde. Doch niemand kam. Harry nahm tief Luft, Griff wieder nach ihrer Hand. »Hermine. Unsere Abschlussfeier war vor fünf Jahren.«

Hermine starrte Harry an. Sie hatte verstanden, was er gesagt hatte, aber dann auch wieder nicht… _Vor fünf Jahren?_

»Hermine… Du erinnerst dich doch an die letzten fünf Jahre, oder?«

Sie konnte nur hilflos die Schultern heben.

»Wo arbeite ich denn?«

»Im Ministerium. In der Abteilung für…«

»Rechte magischer Geschöpfe.« beendete sie matt seinen Satz.

Ein erleichtertes Grinsen machte sich auf Harrys Gesicht breit. »Genau.«

»Dann habe ich den Job also bekommen?«

Harrys Grinsen ließ ein wenig nach. »Ja. Du hast die Zusage wenige Tage nach der Abschlussfeier erhalten. Am gleichen Tag, wie Ron und ich in das Auroren-Trianings-Programm aufgenommen wurden…«

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern!

»Harry. Für mich war _gestern _die Abschlussfeier. Ich weiß von nichts, was danach passiert ist. Ich… Ich kann mich nicht erinnern! Harry…!« Hermine schluchzte auf. Sie hatte nie schnell geheult, so ein Mädchen war sie nicht. Aber das war einfach zu viel. Etwas hilflos nahm Harry sie wieder in den Arm, strich ihr über die Haare. »Das geht bestimmt wieder vorbei.« Hermine glaubte ihm nicht. Aber es tat gut, hemmungslos in sein Hemd zu schluchzen. Erst allmählich beruhigte sie sich wieder.

Ein Räuspern im Hintergrund veranlasste Harry schließlich, sie los zu lassen.

Hinter Harry sah Hermine den weißen Kittel eines Heilers. Sie ließ den Blick nach oben zu seinem Gesicht wandern. Hastig wischte sie sich die Tränen von der Wange und funkelte ihn sauer an.

Denn vor ihr stand niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy. Und er grinste ihr fröhlich mitten ins Gesicht. Natürlich. Nur ein Malfoy konnte diese Situation erheiternd finden…


	4. Chapter 4

**Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling**

Harry sprang hastig auf, stellte sich vor Hermine (womit er Draco effektiv die Sicht auf die junge Hexe im Krankenbett versperrte) und rief: »Amnesie!«

Draco blinzelte ihn überrascht an. »Bitte? Potter, sprich in ganzen Sätzen.« Seine Stimme klang dabei ebenso entnervt und arrogant, wie Hermine sie in Erinnerung hatte.

Harry holte tief Luft. »Hermine. Sie kann sich an nichts erinnern seit der Abschlussfeier von Hogwarts.«

Einen kurzen Moment starrte Draco Harry in die Augen, als würde er darin nach einem Hinweis suchen, dass dieser ihn anlog oder sich einen Scherz erlaubte. Harry starrte zurück, als würde er ihm mit seinem Blick eine Nachricht zukommen lassen wollen. Und es war keine angenehme Nachricht.

Schließlich nickte Draco kurz und trat um Harry herum und sprach sie zum ersten Mal, seit er den Raum betreten hatte, an: »Hermine…«

»Für dich immer noch _Granger_!« fauchte sie ihm entgegen.

Beinahe erschrocken wich Draco einen Schritt zurück und wechselte einen, wie es schien, hilflosen Blick mit Harry. Dieser sah kurz zu Hermine und dann wieder zu Draco.

Schließlich wählte er jedes Wort mit Bedacht, als er sagte: »Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn sich ein anderer Heiler um _Miss Granger_ kümmert… _Dr. Malfoy_.«

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Die Betonung der Namen fand sie seltsam.

Draco warf ihr einen langen Blick zu, den sie nicht erwiderte. Demonstrativ verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und starrte in die andere Richtung. Aber sie konnte regelrecht spüren, wie er sie anstarrte. Unbehaglich begann sie herum zu rutschen.

Endlich hörte sie, wie jemand leise aufseufzte und Schritte, die das Zimmer verließen. Vorsichtig schielte Hermine zur Seite. Jetzt stand nur noch Harry neben ihrem Bett. Er knetete nervös seine Hände und starrte Draco hinterher.

Kurz sah er zu ihr herüber und als sich ihre Blicke trafen schien er eine Entscheidung zu treffen. »Ich bin gleich wieder da.« und mit diesen Worte eilte er Draco hinterher.

Hermines Erinnerung kehrte auch in den nächsten Tagen nicht zurück und die Heiler bestätigten eine Amnesie. Vermutlich eine direkte Folge des Komas oder dessen, was das Koma ausgelöst hatte. Was das anging, tappten alle im Dunkeln.

Hermine war in St. Mungos eingeliefert worden, nachdem man sie bewusstlos in ihrem Wohnzimmer gefunden hatte. Sämtliche Untersuchungen hatten nicht ergeben, was ihr fehlte und man hatte es auch nicht geschafft, sie aus diesem Zustand zu holen. Bis sie nach acht Wochen von selbst aufgewacht war. Mit einer Erinnerungslücke über die letzten fünf Jahre… Auch hierfür wusste niemand eine Lösung. Die Heiler versuchten sie jedoch zu beruhigen, dass es gut möglich sei, dass ihre Erinnerung mit der Zeit wieder kommen würde.

Gleichzeitig machten sich die Heiler Sorgen, dass sich Hermines Zustand ebenso schnell wieder verschlechtern könnte, wie er sich verbessert hatte und verboten daher zu viel Stress und Aufregung. An Entlassung war vorerst sowieso noch nicht zu denken.

Hermine hatte sich fest vorgenommen, die Zeit im Krankenbett nicht mit Nichtstun zu verschwenden – schließlich wäre sie sonst nicht Hermine Granger! – und nutze die zahlreichen Besuche von Harry und den Weasleys um Grundlegendes der letzten fünf Jahre zu erfahren.

Bisher hatte sie herausgefunden, dass Harry und Ginny seit einem Jahr verheiratet waren und bald ihr erstes Kind erwarten würden (was man Ginnys Bauch auch deutlich ansehen konnte!).

Harry hatte gemeinsam mit Ron als Auror angefangen. Ron hatte jedoch aufgehört und war bei George eingestiegen.

Was Hermines eigenes Leben anging, so arbeitete sie noch immer im Ministerium in der Abteilung für Rechte magischer Geschöpfe und hatte – sehr zu ihrer Freude – bereits einige Verbesserungen für Hauselfen und andere magische Geschöpfe erreichen können.

Und ihr Privatleben? Hermine hatte erst gar nicht danach gefragt, ob sie mit jemandem zusammen sei. So wie sie sich selbst einschätzte hatte sie dafür neben der Arbeit sowieso keine Zeit. Außerdem hätten die anderen ihn dann sicher erwähnt. Und überhaupt hätte er sie dann ja wohl besucht!


	5. Chapter 5

**Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling**

Hermine saß auf ihrem Krankenbett und schaute auf ihre gepackte Tasche. Heute war endlich der Tag, an dem sie entlassen werden sollte. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, die Krankenhausluft hinter sich zu lassen!

Zwar wollten die Heiler sie nur ungern gehen lassen, da sie noch immer täglich mit Übelkeit zu kämpfen hatte, jedoch machte Hermine im Gegensatz zu allen anderen nicht das Koma, sondern das Krankenhausessen für die Übelkeit verantwortlich und fühlte sich somit nur noch mehr darin bestärkt, dass es eine gute Idee war, sich selbst zu entlassen.

Seltsamerweise hatten Harry, Ginny und Ron nicht mit der von ihr erwarteten Begeisterung reagiert, als Hermine ihnen ihren Beschluss am vorigen Tag mitgeteilt hatte.

»Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass du schon so weit bist…« hatte Harry gemeint und sich bestätigungssuchend an die beiden anderen gewandt.

Ginny hatte nur die Lippen aufeinander gepresst und ihren Bauch gestreichelt, aber Ron war sogleich mit eingestiegen.

»Ja! Was ist, wenn du wieder ohnmächtig wirst? Alleine in deiner Wohnung?«

Ginny hatte an dieser Stelle ein verächtliches Schnauben hören lassen. Auch Hermine war nicht überzeugt.

»Letztes Mal habt ihr mich doch auch gefunden. Außerdem ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass ich nochmal ohnmächtig werde.«

»Aber das ist doch nicht das einzige Problem…« hatte Ron angesetzt, bevor er durch einen Ellbogen in die Seite von Harry zum Schweigen gebracht worden war.

Dieser hatte Hermine mit seinem besten ich-mache-mir-doch-nur-Sorgen-Blick bedacht. »Hermine. Wir wissen immer noch nicht, _warum_ du ins Koma gefallen bist! Daher ist es sehr wohl wahrscheinlich, dass es wieder passiert. Versteh doch, dass wir nur wollen, dass es dir gut geht.«

Ginny schien eine Entscheidung gefasst zu haben, als sie aufgesprungen war und sich in bester Mrs Weasley Manier vor Harry aufgebaut hatte.

»Harry James Potter! Wir wissen ja wohl alle, dass wir Hermine nicht ewig in St Mungos festhalten können!«

Harry war unter ihrem Ausbruch sichtlich zusammengezuckt, hatte jedoch nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel mit Ron zu einer Erwiderung angesetzt. »Aber vielleicht zumindest bis…«

»Bis WAS?!« war Ginny explodiert. »Bis sie ihre Erinnerung wieder bekommt? Wir wissen alle, wie lange das dauern kann, WENN ES DENN ÜBERHAUPT PASSIERT!«

In sanfterem Ton hatte sie sich an Hermine gewandt, die bei ihrem letzten Satz unglücklich gewinselt hatte: »Tut mir Leid. Aber es ist wichtig, dass du dich mit der _Wahrheit_ auseinander setzt.«

Daraufhin hatte eine ganze Weile niemand mehr etwas gesagt, bis Harry schließlich einlenkte. Wenn vielleicht auch nur aus Sorge um das Baby im Bauch der aufgebrachten Ginny.

»Was schlägst du also vor?«

»Dass ich nach Hause gehe!« hatte sich Hermine wieder in die Unterhaltung eingemischt, schließlich war es hier um sie gegangen!

»Nein.« hatte Ron mit fester Stimme eingewandt. »Das geht nicht von heute auf morgen.« Dabei hatte er Ginny fest in die Augen gesehen.

»Und ob das geht! Ich werde morgen nach Hause gehen. Basta.« In Hermines Stimme hatte mehr Überzeugung mitgeschwungen, als sie in diesem Moment fühlte. Denn sie hatte gewusst: Wenn sich keiner ihrer Freunde dazu bereit erklären würde, sie nach Hause zu begleiten, hatte sie ein Problem! Denn sie selbst hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie wohnte…

Ginny hatte lange durch die gläserne Krankenzimmertüre gestarrt, als würde sich dahinter etwas Spannendes abspielen. Leider hatte Hermine nicht sehen können, ob tatsächlich etwas außerhalb der Türe gewesen war. Schließlich hatte Ginny resigniert die Schultern gehoben und kurz genickt.

»Na gut. Das hier ist nicht meine Entscheidung.«

»Was?« Hermine hatte sich empört aufgerichtet. »Aber du kannst mich doch jetzt nicht im Stich lassen, Ginny.«

Doch Ginny hatte nur zur Türe gesehen und traurig den Kopf geschüttelt.

Schließlich hatte sie mit wenig Begeisterung gemeint: »Warum holen wir Hermine nicht einfach in den Fuchsbau? So kann sich Mum um sie kümmern und ich bin auch fast jeden Tag da.«

Harry und Ron hatten zustimmend genickt. »Das könnte gehen.«

Hermine hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. Alles war besser, als in St Mungos zu bleiben.

Ginny hatte wieder zur Türe gesehen. »Vorerst.«

Es hatte wie eine Warnung geklungen…


	6. Chapter 6

**Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling**

Jetzt saß Hermine also auf ihrem Krankenbett und wartete darauf, dass Ginny sie abholte. Die Rothaarige hatte darauf bestanden, Hermine zum Fuchsbau zu begleiten, allerdings war sie bisher noch nicht aufgetaucht und damit bereits zwanzig Minuten zu spät. Allerdings hatte Hermine auch nicht viel anderes von ihrer Freundin erwartet.

Ungeduldig begann sie im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen, kontrollierte noch einmal die Schränke, setzte sich wieder auf das Bett, durchwühlte ihre Tasche nach nichts bestimmtem. Ihr war langweilig.

Schließlich hielt es Hermine nicht mehr länger aus, schulterte ihre Tasche und verließ das Zimmer. Sie würde hier nicht mehr länger warten.

Als Hermine um einige Ecken gebogen war, blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Am Ende des Ganges stand Ginny. Eine ziemlich wütende Ginny, die mit Armen und Beinen redend auf Draco Malfoy einredete, der mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand lehnte und ihre Tirade mit gesengtem Kopf über sich ergehen ließ. Das war seltsam. Nun, weniger die Tatsache, dass Ginny sich offensichtlich über Draco aufregte, war seltsam, sondern viel mehr seine mangelnde Reaktion darauf. Seit wann ließ Draco etwas schweigend über sich ergehen?

Hermine musterte ihn genauer. Nicht einmal die Nase hatte er angeekelt gerümpft und auch kein höhnisches Grinsen war zu sehen. Das war so _untypisch_. Andererseits… Was wusste sie schon über den Draco Malfoy, der er fünf Jahre nach Hogwarts war? Seit Harry ihn aus dem Zimmer geschickt hatte, hatte er sie nicht mehr aufgesucht. Jedoch hatte sie ihn auf den Gängen öfter gesehen. Und sie hatte (zufällig!) gehört, wie mehrere Schwestern von seinen breiten Schultern, seinem Sixpack und natürlich den tollen Haare geschwärmt hatten. Nicht, dass Hermine dass in irgendeiner Weise nachvollziehen könnte! Gut, vielleicht hatten sie Recht. Aber ein guter Charakter war wichtiger als gutes Aussehen. Und außerdem war sie sich sicher, dass er eine Freundin hatte. Immerhin hatte sie ganz genau (und ebenso zufällig) gehört, wie er die Einladung eines Kollegen in einen Pub abgelehnt hatte, weil „seine Süße" schon auf ihn warten würde. „Süße". Ergh. Hermine würde sich nie Süße nennen lassen. Schon gar nicht von Draco Malfoy!

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Gedanken hatte eine absurde Richtung angenommen. Es hatte ihr definitiv nicht gut getan, so lange in St Mungos zu sein. Wenn ein Gehirn wie das von Hermine Granger, dass _immer_ auf Hochtouren lief, nichts zu verarbeiten hatte, dann konnten schon einmal absurde Gedankengänge dabei herauskommen…

Entschlossen schulterte Hermine ihre Tasche neu und stapfte den Gang hinunter.

»Ginny!«

Erschrocken fuhren Ginny und Malfoy zu ihr herum. Doch Hermine ignorierte letzteren, indem sie ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zuwandte, und fügte an ihre Freundin gewandt hinzu: »Ich würde jetzt gerne gehen.«

Ginny presste die Lippen zusammen und starrte weiter Draco an, was Hermine dann doch dazu veranlasste, seine Anwesenheit anzuerkennen und sich zu ihm umzudrehen. »Außer natürlich, du willst, dass ich dir zuerst helfe, deine schlechte Laune weiter an Malfoy auszutragen. Ich wette, er hat es verdient.«

Draco starrte wieder auf den Boden und schien ihre Worte überhaupt nicht zu registrieren.

»Nein…« meinte Ginny schließlich langsam. »Du hast Recht, lass uns gehen. Ich halte das hier auch nicht mehr aus.«

Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Malfoy packte sie Hermine am Arm und schleifte sie zum Ende des Flures, Richtung Treppenhaus.

Als sie außer Hörweite waren sah Ginny sie von der Seite an.

»Weißt du. Du solltest vielleicht etwas netter zu Malfoy sein. Du weißt nicht, wie er sich in den letzten Jahren verändert hat. Du könntest ihn… ich weiß nicht… verletzen mit deinem Benehmen?«

Hermine schnaubte.

»Malfoy verletzten? Dafür müsste er Gefühle haben.«

Als sie das Treppenhaus betraten sah Hermine noch einmal über ihre Schulter. Draco stand noch immer an der gleichen Stelle und starrte sie an. Einen Moment begegneten sich ihre Blicke – und Hermines Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Als Hermine und Ginny den Pfad zum Fuchsbau hinaufstapften, musste Hermine noch immer an einen bestimmten blonden Heiler denken.

»Ginny? Worüber haben Malfoy und du eigentlich gestritten?«

Die Rothaarige schien einen Moment zu überlegen, was sie antworten sollte. »Wir sind unterschiedlicher Meinung, was deine weitere Behandlung angeht.«

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

»Aber… Er war doch gar nicht mein Heiler.«

»Ja, aber nur weil es klar war, dass du ihn nicht sehen wolltest. Die Heiler, die dich behandelt haben, hatten sich strikt an seine Order zu halten. Schau, er ist der… Chef der Station.«

»Also ist er so etwas wie ein Stations- oder Oberarzt?«

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Vermutlich. Auch wenn ich nur raten kann, was ein Stationsarzt ist.« Sie zwinkerte ihrer Freundin zu.

»Mh… «Hermine musste zugeben, dass sie beeindruckt war. Andererseits, es wäre sehr untypisch für Malfoy, keine leitende Position zu haben.

»Meinst du, er hat sich den Job erkauft?«

Zu Hermines Überraschung musste Ginny laut lachen.

»Erkauft? Oh Hermine… Nein! Nein, das hat er ganz sicher nicht. Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe ist er gut in seinem Job. Ich meine richtig gut! Und er hat hart gearbeitet, um so gut zu werden. Weißt du, ich glaube, er wollte allen beweisen, dass er mehr ist als nur der reiche Erbe seines Vaters.«

Hermine dachte über Ginnys Worte nach. Konnte es sein, dass Draco Malfoy wirklich nicht mehr der war, an den sie sich erinnerte? Hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft, sich von der Erziehung seiner Eltern loszusagen?

»Ginny… Du sagtest reicher Erbe… Heißt das, Lucius Malfoy ist tot?« fragte Hermine unsicher.

»Nein. Ihm wurde nach dem Krieg eine hohe Strafe auferlegt. Lebenslänglich in Azkaban, ohne jeglichen Kontakt zu seiner Familie. Außerdem haben sie ihn enteignet. Typisch Malfoy muss er das kommen gesehen haben und hat bereits vor seiner Verhandlung alles Draco überschrieben, weil bereits klar war, dass man ihn nicht belangen würde.«

Ginny sah ihre Freundin von der Seite forschend an.

»Aber Hermine… Das war bereits vor unserem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts. Daran musst du dich doch noch erinnern! Als das raus kam wollten auf einmal die Slytherinmädchen und sogar einige Rawenclaws und Hufflepuffs nicht mehr von Dracos Seite weichen. Plötzlich war ihnen allen egal, dass er der Sohn eines Todessers war und selbst das Dunkle Mal hatte. Wie einen Popstar haben sie ihn belagert und Harry war auf einmal völlig egal. Naja, mir war das ja recht.« Ginny musste lachen bei der Erinnerung an die Zeit – vor allem, Dracos Versuche, die Traube Mädchen, die ihm _überall_ hin folgte, loszuwerden. »Wir haben uns das ganze Jahr über darüber lustig gemacht!«

Doch Hermine hob nur entschuldigend ihre Schultern.

»Tut mir leid, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern.«

Die Freude verschwand langsam aus Ginnys Gesicht und eine Sorgenfalte entstand auf ihrer Stirn.

»Mh… Das heißt, deine Erinnerungslücke reicht weiter zurück als wir dachten. Von unserer Abschlussfeier bis heute fehlt dir alles. Und aus unserem letzten Jahr offensichtlich einzelne Ausschnitte. Vielleicht sogar aus der Zeit davor auch…«

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. »Na wunderbar… Vielleicht sollte ich froh sein, dass ich überhaupt noch weiß, wie ich heiße!«

Die beiden jungen Frauen hatten mittlerweile den Fuchsbau erreicht und die Küche durch die Hintertüre betreten.

»Und wir sollten froh sein, dass du noch weißt, wer wir sind!«

Erschrocken fuhren beide zu der tiefen Stimme herum, die sich in ihre Unterhaltung so plötzlich eingemischt hatte.

»Oh Ron! Als könnte ich jemals die wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben vergessen.«

Lachend warf Hermine die Arme um den Hals ihres (zweit-) besten Freundes und drückte ihn fest. Er erwiderte die Umarmung ebenso fest. Ihr fiel auf, wie sehr sie das vermisst hatte. Ihr fiel auf, dass Ron sie seit der Freude über ihr Erwachen nicht mehr umarmt hatte. Harry hatte sie oft im Arm gehalten, sie getröstet. Sogar George hatte sie jedes Mal wenn er auf Besuch war überschwänglich gedrückt und auf die Wange geküsst. Nur Ron hatte sich jedes Mal zurückgehalten…

Ein Räuspern unterbrach Hermines Gedanken und veranlasste Ron dazu, sie loszulassen. Ginny stand mit verschränkten Armen noch immer neben der Türe.

»Ron? Was für eine Überraschung, dich hier zu sehen.« Ihre Stimme klang jedoch nicht, als würde sie es als eine angenehme Überraschung betrachten.

»Naja. Ich hatte gerade Mittagspause und da dachte ich, ich schaue mal vorbei, ob Hermine gut angekommen ist.« Rons Ohren liefen rosa an und er grinste Hermine verlegen an.

»Ist sie. Offensichtlich.« kam Ginnys trockene Antwort.

»Ja… Offensichtlich.« stimmte Ron ihr zu und grinste weiter Hermine an.

Für ein paar Minuten, wie es schien, sagte keiner etwas.

»Jaaaa… Dann kannst du ja jetzt wieder gehen«, forderte Ginny mit gedehnter Stimme ihren Bruder auf.

»Was?« schreckte Ron auf. »Ach so. Ja, könnte ich.« Er klang jedoch alles andere als begeistert. Ginny kniff die Augen zusammen. Ron räusperte sich.

»Ja, ich sollte wirklich gehen. Bis später, Hermine.« Er gab ihr etwas umständlich einen Kuss auf die Wange und hastete mit Blick auf den Boden an seiner Schwester vorbei durch die Hintertüre, die Ginny hinter ihm zu knallte.

Sie rieb die Hände kurz aneinander, so als wollte sie sagen »So, das hätten wir geschafft!«

»Ginny…« setzte Hermine zu einer Frage an, die ihr im Kopf herum spukte, seit sie den Fuchsbau betreten hatte. »Ginny, kann es sein, dass Ron und ich… «

»STOP!« unterbrach Ginny sie energisch. »Was auch immer du fragen willst, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich jetzt nicht den Kopf habe, dir zu antworten.«

Hermine blinzelte überrascht.

Ginny seufzte. »Entschuldige. Aber meine Füße tun weh, der Kleine scheint Kickboxen für sich entdeckt zu haben und mein Rücken bringt mich um! Du weißt ja: Die kleinen Freuden der Schwangerschaft, die einen dazu bringen, einfach nur seine Ruhe haben zu wollen.« Ginnys harsche Worte passte nicht ganz zu dem liebevollen Lächeln und den Streicheleinheiten, mit denen sie ihren kugelrunden Bauch bedachte.

Hermine riss dennoch erschrocken die Augen auf. »Oh Ginny, daran habe ich überhaupt nicht gedacht! Die ganze Zeit dreht sich alle nur um mich, dabei ist so eine Schwangerschaft bestimmt kein Zuckerschlecken. Und ich kann dich noch nicht einmal unterstützen! Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wie du dich fühlst… « Sie fügte unsicher hinzu: »Aber vielleicht kannst du mir ja neu beibringen, wie ich dich unterstützen kann. Was habe ich denn die letzten Monate getan? Ich habe dich doch unterstütz so gut es ging, oder?«

Ginny kam heran gewatschelt und nahm Hermine in den Arm. »Du warst eine tolle Unterstützung. Die Beste!«

Hermine ließ sie los, damit sie ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. »Vielleicht werde ich ja wieder so gut? Ein paar Wochen habe ich ja noch.« lachte sie.

Ginny lächelte sie traurig an und Hermine glaubte, sogar ein paar Tränen sehen zu können. »Ja, vielleicht.« Aber ihre Stimme machte deutlich, dass sie nicht daran glaubte.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! Jedes Mal, wenn ich die Zahlen sehe, wie viele Leute meine Story angeklickt haben, kann ich es kaum glauben. Es ist vor allem schön zu sehen, dass viele immer wieder kommen und sogar diesen magischen Follow/Favorite Button angeklickt haben. Ich möchte an dieser Stelle einfach einmal DANKE sagen! :)**

**Und ein riesen DANKE, DANKE, DANKE geht auch an meine Beta, Mrs. D. Malfoy, die alle Kapitel schon im Vorraus so fleißig korrigiert und sich trotzdem nochmal die Mühe macht, mir hier Reviews zu schreiben 3**

* * *

**Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling**

Zwei Wochen später…

Verschlafen tappste Hermine zurück zu ihrem Bett und verbarg mit einem Stöhnen ihr Gesicht im Kopfkissen.

Sie spürte, wie sich die Matratze unter dem Gewicht einer anderen Person bewegte und eine kleine Hand, die ihr beruhigend über den Rücken fuhr.

»War dir schon wieder übel?« fragte Ginny schließlich.

Hermine konnte nur zaghaft nicken. Nach ein paar Minuten drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und sah die Rothaarige auf ihrer Bettkante gequält an.

»Es hört einfach nicht auf. Jeden Tag dasselbe! Stehe ich zu schnell auf – wird mir schwindelig. Denke ich nur an Essen – wird mir schlecht.« Sie presste beide Hände auf ihr Gesicht. »Es ist furchtbar!«

Ginny betrachtete Hermine mitleidig und strich ihr über das Haar. Da ließ Hermine ein Schluchzen hören.

»Aber, aber. Hermine, so schlimm ist das doch nicht.«

Hermine nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und warf sich Ginny in die Arme. »E.. eeees ist nur…« Schluchz. »Iiiich kaaan mich niiiicht erinnern.« Schluchz.

Ginny drückte das Häufchen Elend in ihren Armen noch fester an sich. Eine Weile saßen die beiden jungen Frauen einfach nur so da. »Deine Erinnerung kommt bestimmt wieder! Du wirst schon sehen.«

»Genauso, wie die Nebenwirkungen weg gegangen sind?« bemerkte Hermine sarkastisch und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht, nachdem sie sich aus der Umarmung gelöst hatte.

Nachdenklich sah Ginny sie an. »Du hast Recht, mir gefällt das auch nicht…« Entschlossen sprang sie auf. »Wir gehen heute nochmal zu St. Mungos. Nein. Keine Widerrede! Die sollen dich nochmal durchchecken, irgendwas müssen sie doch finden.«

»Aber sie haben das letzte Mal doch auch nichts gefunden… « jammerte Hermine. Sie hasste es, wie jämmerlich sie geworden war. Aber anscheinend brauchte es „nur" eine Amnesie, tägliche Übelkeit und Kreislaufprobleme um die sonst so starke Gryffindor – nunja – _jämmerlich_ werden zu lassen.

»Na dann sollen sie dieses Mal eben noch andere Tests machen. In andere Richtungen denken. Ich wette, am Ende hast du etwas total _Unerwartetes._ Wie auch immer. Ich will wissen, was mit meiner besten Freundin los ist! Und nun komm, es gibt Frühstück. Ich bin am Verhungern!« Das Letztere rief Ginny ihr gerade noch zu, als sie bereits zur Türe hinaus und ohne Zweifel auf dem schnellsten Weg in Richtung Frühstückstisch war. »Hast du denn nicht schon mit Harry gefrühstückt?« rief Hermine ihr verwundert hinterher.

»Doch. Aber nur ein Frühstück ist kein Frühstück«, kam die Antwort von bereits einem Stock tiefer.

Nachdem sich Hermine einigermaßen präsentabel hergerichtet hatte (ihre Haare würden wohl immer ein Problem bleiben…) schlurfte auch sie die Treppe hinunter.

Auf dem letzten Treppenabsatz hörte sie Ginnys helle Stimme: »Hermine schläft vermutlich noch. Es ist letzte Nacht spät geworden und sie braucht noch immer sehr viel Schlaf. Am besten, du probiert es in deiner Mittagspause noch einmal.« Eine Männerstimme gab eine kurze Antwort, die Hermine nicht verstand. »Ja, ich sag ihr, dass du vorbei geschaut hast. Bye!«

Hermine lief schneller. Als sie unten ankam sah sie jedoch nur noch, wie Ginny die Türe hinter demjenigen schloss, mit dem sie geredet hatte.

»Wer was das?«

Erschrocken fuhr Ginny herum. »Niemand.« Sie bemerkte Hermines bohrenden Blick. »Ich meine, niemand wichtiges. Nur jemand… aus dem Ministerium. Ich dachte, ich halte ihn dir lieber vom Hals.«

Gemeinsam gingen die beiden in die Küche. An dem großen Tisch saß bereits Harry und bediente sich begeistert an seiner (wie es aussah) bereits zweiten Portion Rührei – offensichtlich hielten beide Potters nicht viel von nur einem Frühstück. Neben ihm versuchte George ein halbes Würstchen am Stück in den Mund zu bekommen. Hermine war es schleierhaft, wie jemand, der über seinem Laden wohnte jeden Tag den Umweg auf sich nehmen wollte, in seinem Elternhaus zu frühstücken. George konnte nur froh sein, dass er sich dank apparieren keine Sorgen um Entfernungen zu machen brauchte. Muggel würden einen solchen Umweg niemals auf sich nehmen – nicht einmal für Mrs Weasleys legendäres Frühstück.

Die stand übrigens gerade am Herd und fuchtelte mit der Teekanne herum.

»Ach, Mädchen, da seid ihr ja endlich! Kommt, setzt euch hin, esst etwas.« Fluchs waren beide auf zwei Stühle gedrückt und zwei übervolle Teller vor ihnen Platziert. »Hier. Ginny, denk daran: du isst für zwei!«

Ginny rollte nur mit den Augen. Harry grinste. George hob den Kopf. »Aber Mom, das heißt doch nicht, dass sie auch das Gewicht wie zwei haben muss.« Dafür fing er sich eine Kopfnuss von seiner Schwester ein. »Ich wiege nicht doppelt so viel wie vorher!«

Mrs Weasley stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. »Hört das Genecke denn nie auf?«

Hermine lächelte in sich hinein. Es war schön, dass sich bei den Weasleys auch nach fünf Jahren nichts geändert hatte.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling**

_Mrs Weasley stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. »Hört das Genecke denn nie auf?«_

_Hermine lächelte in sich hinein. Es war schön, dass sich bei den Weasleys auch nach fünf Jahren nicht geändert hatte._

Geübt überhörte George seine Mutter und sah sich suchend um. »Wo ist eigentlich Ron? Ist er schon weg?«

Hermine horchte auf. »Ron war da?«

»Mhm. Hast du ihn nicht gesehen? Er wollte nach dir schauen. Und kurz darauf kamen Ginny und du in die Küche.«

Hermine hob fragend eine Augenbraue und sah zu Ginny, die jedoch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, George tödliche Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Sie versuchte es mit einem Räuspern. »Ginny?« Noch immer keine Antwort.

»Zu mir hast du gesagt, es wäre nur jemand aus dem Ministerium!«

Endlich bekam sie eine Reaktion. Ginny sah sie einen Moment an, dann zuckte sie mit den Achseln. »Genau genommen _hat_ Ron mal im Ministerium gearbeitet.«

Hermine schnaubte. »Du wolltest eindeutig nicht, dass wir uns sehen!« Da überkam sie eine Erkenntnis. »Das war nicht das erste Mal, oder? Darum habe ich Ron seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen.«

»Wie es aussieht ist sie noch immer die intelligenteste Hexe unserer Generation.« bemerkte Harry.

»Nur nicht intelligent genug, auch nur den Hauch einer Idee zu haben WARUM Ginny das tun sollte.« gab Hermine zurück.

»Oh, ich war nicht allein! Harry hat auch geholfen. Und Mom.« verteidigte sich die Rothaarige.

Hermine öffnete den Mund – und schloss ihn wieder. Sie sah von Ginny zu Harry, zu Mrs Weasley und wieder zurück. Schließlich sah sie George an. Der ließ seine Gabel in den Teller fallen und stand hastig auf. »Ich gehe dann mal besser. Ron braucht sicher Hilfe, den Laden aufzuschließen.« und schon hatte er sich auf der Stelle gedreht und war verschwunden.

Schließlich ergriff Harry zögernd das Wort. »Weißt du… wir haben einfach das Gefühl, das Ron deine momentane… Verwirrtheit dazu ausnutzt, dir näher zu kommen.

Hermine wartete. Aber anscheinend dachte Harry, damit wäre alles erklärt. Wieder sah sie zu Ginny und Mrs Weasley, die zustimmend nickten.«

»Na und?« platzte es schließlich aus Hermine heraus. »Wenn ich das nicht will kann ich mich ja wohl wehren, Amnesie hin oder her! Und wenn doch, dann ist es meine Entscheidung, uns nochmal eine Chance zu geben.«

»Aber er ist nicht der Eine für dich!«

Ungläubig starrte Hermine Ginny an. »Und woher willst du das _wissen_?«

Ginny seufzte und machte eine verzweifelte Geste. »Weil…«

»Kindchen.« Mischte sich zum ersten Mal Mrs Weasley ein. »Glaube wenigstens mir. Niemand kennt Ron besser als seine Mom.«

»Aber…Gerade du.« Hermine schluckte. »Würdest du dich denn überhaupt nicht freuen, wenn ich Teil der Familie wäre? So wie Harry?«

Da drückte Mrs Weasley sie fest an sich. »Was soll denn der Blödsinn? Harry und du waren Teil der Familie seit den ersten Sommerferien, die ihr hier verbracht habt. Was hab ich denn da davon? Viel schöner ist es doch, mit einer weiteren Schwiegertochter, _wenn_ Ron das mal endlich auf die Reihe bekommt. – Und einem Schwiegersohn. Dabei sah sie Hermine fest in die Augen. Und mit einem Blick auf Georges halbvollem Teller, der noch immer auf dem Tisch stand, fügte sie hinzu: »Einem mit besseren Tischmanieren als meine Rotschöpfe sie haben.«

Hermine kicherte. Vielleicht hatte Mrs Weasley gar nicht so Unrecht? Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, hatten sie Rons Essgewohnheiten schon immer gestört…


	10. Chapter 10

**Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling**

**Naja, in diesem Kapitel nicht ganz alle xD Eine bestimmte Person gehört einem deutschen Drehbuchautor. Wer kennt sie? Und wer liebt sie genauso sehr wie ich?**

**So, heute ein – für meine Verhältnisse – langes Kapitel. Ich weiß, dass die Kapitel bisher sehr kurz waren… Ich kann aber nicht versprechen, dass sie in Zukunft immer so lang wie dieses oder sogar länger sein werden. Das kommt immer darauf an, wie viel mir einfällt. Außerdem mache ich gerne einen Stopp, wenn sich die Szene ändert oder man einen Cliffhänger einbauen kann ;) Ich hoffe, ihr lest meine Story trotzdem gerne!**

* * *

Etwas später am Morgen schoben sich Hermine und Ginny durch das volle Eingangsfoyer von St Mungos um an den Anmeldeschalter zu gelangen.

»Guten Tag.« Hermine beugte sich zu der Dame vor. »Ich bin Hermine Gr…«

»Aber ich weiß _natürlich_ wer Sie sind!« Die Frau war aufgesprungen, hatte Hermines Hand mit ihren beiden Händen gepackt und schüttelte sie nun so, dass sogar Hermines Kiefer klapperte. »Wie schön, dass Sie extra Halt machen um mich zu begrüßen, wo doch heute mein erster Tag hier ist. Aber das wissen sie natürlich. Dass die Krankenhausleitung mich begrüßen würde, damit hatte ich ja gerechnet. Aber dass sie gleich Sie anheuern. Ich fühle mich ja so geehrt!« Sie wischte sich gerührt eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

»Ähm…« Hermine sah mit aufgerissenen Augen zu Ginny, doch die schaute nur amüsiert. »Also eigentlich wollte ich mich anmelden. Ich war vor ein paar Wochen schon als Patientin hier und fühle mich noch immer etwas unpässlich. Vielleicht kann sich das mal jemand ansehen?«

Endlich ließ die Frau Hermines Hand los und ließ sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl fallen. »Natürlich.« Sie fasste mit einer Hand in ihre rotblonde Lockenmähne, die wirklich _riesig_ war und zog eine knallgelbe Brille daraus hervor, die sie sich mit wichtigtuerischem Blick auf die spitze Nase setzte. »Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?«

»Ich möchte bitte einen Heiler sehen, der mich nochmal richtig untersucht.« widerholte Hermine äußerst langsam und mit einer Stimme, als würde sie mit einem Kleinkind sprechen.

»Aber ja, da sind Sie hier genau richtig! Wir sind das beste Zaubererkrankehaus in London!« Sie strahlte Hermine an, als hätte sie ihr soeben eröffnet, dass sie im Lotto gewonnen hätte.

»Gut. Also kann ich einen Heiler sehen?« mit einem Blick auf den überfüllten Wartebereich fügte sie hinzu: »Wie lange wird das wohl dauern, bis jemand Zeit hat«

Die Frau winkte ab. »Bei ihnen? Keine Minute! Gehen Sie direkt durch. Dritte Türe links, Heilerin Haase wird sich um sie kümmern.«

»Haase?«

Die Frau nickte und bedeutete, Hermine sich noch näher vorzulehnen. Mit verschwörerischem Ton flüsterte sie ihr zu: »Sie ist _Deutsche_.«

»Aha. Na gut, vielen Dank.« Hermine lächelte ihr freundlich zu, zog schnell ihre Hand vom Tresen, bevor die Frau sie erneut schnappen und schütteln konnte und steuerte den Gang mit den Behandlungszimmern an.

Nach zwei Schritten hatte Ginny zu ihr aufgeholt.

»Es gibt jetzt noch ein anderes Zaubererkrankenhaus in London?«, fragte Hermine sie.

»Nein,« antwortete ihr Ginny schlicht. Die beiden teilten eine amüsierten Blick.

»Also du bist ja schon etwas verwirrt und OOC, seit du dein Gedächtnis verloren hast. Aber mit der«, Ginny deutete mit den Daumen über ihre Schulter, »stimmt ja etwas Grundlegendes nicht. Etwas sehr Grundlegendes, wenn du mich fragst.«

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe um nicht grinsen zu müssen.

Ginny redete noch immer weiter. »Eines kann ich dir wirklich versprechen. Ich werde nie wieder etwas über deine Haare sagen. Hast du das gesehen? Sie konnte ihre Brille in diesem – Gestrüpp verstecken.«

Hermine blieb vor dem dritten Zimmer auf der linken Seite stehen. Mit der Hand auf der Klinke sah sie Ginny an. »Fertig?«

»Womit? Ach so, ja. Tut mir leid, ich komme so wenig raus mit dieser riesen Kugel als Bauch. Das eben war praktisch das Highlight meiner Woche!«

Hermine tätschelte Ginnys Arm nur halbherzig, sie wusste, dass ihre Freundin nicht wirklich so frustriert war wie sie gerne tat.

Sie öffnete die Türe und betrat das Behandlungszimmer in dem die Heilerin bereits auf sie wartete. Sie war etwa um die dreißig, hatte blonde Locken – und einen Schokoriegel in der Hand. Hastig steckte sie sich den Rest in den Mund, zerknüllte das Papier und schüttelte zuerst Hermine und dann auch Ginny die Hand. »Tschuldigung.« nuschelte sie etwas unverständlich. »Hatte gerade Pause.« Sie stöberte in den Taschen ihres Kittels und hielt schließlich zwei weitere Schokoriegel in der Hand. »Auch einen?«

Hermine winkte ab. Ginnys Augen leuchteten auf »Immer!«

»Um wen von Ihnen beiden geht es denn?«

»Um mich.« beeilte sich Hermine zu sagen und nahm schon einmal auf dem Untersuchungsstuhl Platz.

»Gut.« Heilerin Haase zückte ein Klemmbrett. Mit gehobenen Augenbrauen ließ sie den Blick über Hermine wandern. »Und was fehlt ihnen? Wenn ich fragen darf?«

Hermine erzählte von ihrem Koma, der Amnesie und von den Nebenwirkungen, die noch immer nicht verschwunden waren. Als sie geendet hatte sah sie Heilerin Haase aufmerksam an, doch die starrte weiter an die Wand hinter Hermine und strich sich gedankenverloren mit dem Ende ihrer Feder über ihr Kinn.

»Also… was denken sie?« fragte Hermine schließlich.

»Mh?« Heilerin Haase blinzelte, als hätte Hermine sie aus einem Tagtraum aufgeschreckt. Sie räusperte sich nervös. »Können Sie die Symptome noch einmal wiederholen?«

Hermine holte tief Luft. »Übelkeit, Schwindel – und anhaltende Amnesie.«

»Die Amnesie kommt sicher von ihrem Koma. Von Schwangerschaftsdemenz habe ich ja schon gehört, aber das würde es dann doch übersteigen!«

Hermine verlor langsam aber sicher die Geduld. Waren in diesem Krankenhaus denn alle irre?

»Vor allem, weil ich nicht _schwanger_ bin.«, presste sie zwischen zusammengekniffenen Lippen hervor.

Heilerin Haase gluckste. »Das hört sich für mich aber genau danach an.«

Hermine machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. »Das ist einfach nur _lächerlich_. Kann ich vielleicht noch mit einem Heiler reden, der – nun ja- kompetenter ist?«

»Ich habe sehr hart dafür gearbeitet, Heilerin zu werden und ich habe dieses Stipendium bekommen. Ich habe es satt, dass mir nie jemand etwas zutraut! Immer meinen alle, alles besser zu wissen als ich.« brauste Heilerin Haase plötzlich auf – der Rest ihres Satzes ging in einem Schluchzen unter.

Ginny warf ihr ein mitleidiges Lächeln zu. »Nehmen sie das nicht persönlich. So fühlen sich die meisten in Hermines Nähe.«

»Und meistens habe ich damit auch Recht.«, reagierte diese leicht schnippisch.

»Ja, aber vielleicht dieses Mal nicht?« versuchte es Ginny vorsichtig. Hermine warf ihr einen mach-dich-nicht-lächerlich Blick zu. »Ich meine ja nur, dass im Moment keine von euch beweisen kann, dass sie Recht hat! Aber das lässt sich ja ganz leicht feststellen.«

»Ich brauche keinen Beweis…!«

»Hermine.« fuhr Ginny scharf dazwischen.

Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Heilerin Haase zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern: »Na gut.«

Diese bedeutete Hermine, sie solle ihr Shirt hoch ziehen, hob entschlossen den Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und fuhr über Hermines Bauch. Einen Moment passierte nichts, dann begann Hermines Bauch wie von innen heraus zu glühen.

»Was… was heißt das?« fragte Hermine zaghaft.

»Schwanger.« hauchte Ginny neben ihr ungläubig.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. »Aber…«

Sie sah zu Heilerin Haase, die ihre Hände vor ihrer Brust zusammengepresst hatte und sie verzückt anlächelte. »Dann sind die Kinder von ihnen beiden gar nicht so weit auseinander und können zusammen spielen! Das ist doch wunderbar.«

»Ja, wunderbar.«, meinte Hermine tonlos. »Jetzt hätte ich doch gerne einen Schokoriegel.«

Die Schokolade half nur gering, Hermines aufgewühlte Nerven zu beruhigen. Schließlich wandte sie sich mit der Frage, die sie am meisten quälte, an Ginny: »Sollte ich mich erinnern, wer der Vater ist?«

Ginny sah betreten zu Boden. »Ich wollte es dir schon die ganze Zeit sagen, aber alle anderen waren dagegen und…«

»_Ginny Weasley_! Ich meine Potter! Ach egal… Du sagst mir jetzt auf der Stelle, wer der Vater von diesem Baby ist.«

Hermine hatte nicht gehört, als sich die Türe hinter ihr geöffnet hatte und zuckte daher erschrocken zusammen, als eine Stimme hinter ihr antwortete: »Das wäre dann wohl ich.«

Langsam drehte Hermine sich um. Im Türrahmen stand mit einem Gesichtsausdruck irgendwo zwischen Verwunderung, purer Freude und Sorge – Draco Malfoy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Hallo :)**

**ich weiß, es war ziemlich lange seit meinem letzten Update und das tut mir auch wirklich Leid! Aber dafür gibts jetzt auch wieder ein langes Kapitel :)**

* * *

_»Ginny Weasley! Ich meine Potter! Ach egal… Du sagst mir jetzt auf der Stelle, wer der Vater von diesem Baby ist.«_

_Hermine hatte nicht gehört, als sich die Türe hinter ihr geöffnet hatte und zuckte daher erschrocken zusammen, als eine Stimme hinter ihr antwortete: »Das wäre dann wohl ich.«_

_Langsam drehte Hermine sich um. Im Türrahmen stand mit einem Gesichtsausdruck irgendwo zwischen Verwunderung, purer Freude und Sorge – Draco Malfoy._

Hermine starrte ihn mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an. Draco trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere. Er kannte diesen Blick. Das erste Mal in seinem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts. Damals hatte es ihn völlig unerwartet getroffen, als Hermine ihm – wie jetzt – eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasst hatte.

Eine Hand an der schmerzenden Backe und ohne den Blick von der schwer atmenden Hexe vor ihm zu nehmen, bedeutet Draco der Heilerin aus Deutschland, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Ginny konnte bleiben. Sicher war sicher.

Als Draco die Türe ins Schloss fallen hörte setzte er an zu sprechen. Und brach ab. Schließlich entschied er sich für die offensichtlichste Frage: »Wofür war die?«

Hermine schnappte empört nach Luft. »Wofür die war?! Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass es dir Genugtuung bereiten muss, mich so zu sehen. Aber das auszunutzen und mit dieser _absurden _Behauptung hier anzukommen, das ist so so … _Malfoy_ von dir!«

Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte war das sogar noch mieser als alles, was er sich bisher geleistet hatte. Dass sie nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, wer der Vater ihres Babys sein könnte war schon schlimm genug! Aber das Malfoy das auch noch ausnutze… Hermine stieß einen frustrierten Laut aus, drehte sich um und wollte ihre Tasche packen, doch Ginny hielt sie fest.

»Was?«

»Du solltest ihn ausreden lassen.«

»Warum? Damit er mich und mein Halbblut- oder sogar Schlammblutkind auch noch beleidigen kann?«

»Hör auf.«, kam seine schneidende Stimme von hinter ihr. »Niemand redet so über mein Kind und schon gar nicht du.«

Ärgerlich fuhr Hermine herum und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Sie fühlte sich in ihre Zeit in Hogwarts versetzt, als er sie Schlammblut genannt hatte und sich über sie und ihre Freunde lustig gemacht hatte.

»Hör du auf! Hör endlich auf, zu behaupten, es wäre dein Kind!«

Vor Ärger rauschte Hermine das Blut in den Ohren und beinahe hätte sie Ginnys Stimme überhört. »Aber er hat Recht.«

»Was? Wie soll dieses Kind«, sie machte eine Geste in Richtung ihres Bauches »von Malfoy sein?«

Doch statt Ginny war es Draco, der antwortete: »Nun ich würde sagen, wir können dich, mich und ein Bett dafür verantwortlich machen.«

Hermine starrte ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. »Du hast Recht, es muss nicht unbedingt ein Bett gewesen sein. Ich erinnere mich auch an den Schreibtisch in einem Büro, in meinem Büro, die Küchenzeile, … «

»Genug!«, Ginny hatte eine Hand erhoben. »Erstens: zu viel Information. Zweitens: Du hilfst nicht wirklich, das hier einfacher zu machen, Draco.«

Hermine hatte bei Dracos Auflistung immer angewiderter die Nase gerümpft.

«Also gut, Fretchengesicht. Lass und einen Moment auf deine Geschichte eingehen. Nenne mir einen guten Grund, warum ich Sex mit dir haben sollte.«

Draco antwortete nicht sofort, sondern studierte sie einen Moment. »Mach deine Hand auf.« sagte er schließlich.

»Warum?«

»Tu es einfach.«

Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen. Und zu Dracos Verwunderung hielt sie ihm tatsächlich ihre offene Handfläche hin. Er ließ einen kleinen Gegenstand hineinfallen. Neugierig hob Hermine ihn an ihre Augen. Es war ein Ring. Aber nicht der Malfoy-Familienring, den sie schon zu Schulzeiten a Dracos Hand gesehen hatte. Dieser war schmaler. Verwundert sah sie Draco an, der ihr bedeutete, den Ring näher anzusehen. Und dann entdeckte sie es, eine Gravur im Inneren des Rings: _Für immer Dein Hermine  
_

»Was ist das?« Hermines Hand, die den Ring hielt zitterte ebenso wie ihre Stimme, als Draco ihr den Ring abnahm und an seinen linken Ringfinger steckte.

»Mein Ehering. Ich bin mir sicher, du stimmst mir zu, dass verheiratet zu sein ein ziemlich guter Grund ist, ein Kind zu zeugen.«

Hermines Blick klebte noch immer an dem Ring. Das konnte nicht sein. Aber der Ring war ein Beweis. Außer Draco hatte ihn verzaubert, damit die Gravur darin zu lesen war. Hilfesuchend sah sich Hermine nach Ginny um. Ihre Freundin konnte sicher Klarheit in die ganze Situation bringen.

»Ich war ja schon die ganze Zeit dafür, es dir zu sagen… Es ist wahr. Du und Draco – ihr seid verheiratet.« Sie nahm eine zitternde Hermine in den Arm. »Glaub mir, so schlimm ist er gar nicht.«, flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr, so dass Draco es nicht hören konnte. Dann ließ sie Hermine los und verkündete laut, sie würde jetzt gehen und den beiden Zeit zum Reden geben.

* * *

Das war vor einer halben Stunde gewesen.

Inzwischen saßen Draco und Hermine in einem Mugglerestaurant nicht weit vom Krankenhaus entfernt. Keiner von beiden wusste, was er sagen sollte und so stocherten sie schweigend in ihrem Essen herum. Und es war wahrlich kein angenehmes schweigen.

Plötzlich platzte Hermine heraus: »Liebst du mich?«

Entsetzt schlug sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Sie war selbst überrascht, dass von all den Fragen, die ihr durch den Kopf schwirrten, sie ausgerechnet diese laut ausgesprochen hatte.

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und legte den Kopf schräg. »Die Frage ist… unerwartet.« Er zuckte mit den Achseln. »Doch. Schon.«

Hermine schnaubte ärgerlich. »Wow. Du musst ja wirklich verrückt nach mir sein… Habe ich dich geliebt?«

Draco zuckte bei ihrer Vergangenheitsform kurz zusammen.

»Ich denke.«

»Du denkst?« Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an. »Habe ich es denn nie gesagt?«

»Doch.«

»Aber du glaubst mir nicht… Warum?«

»Ich denke, du hast dich irgendwann einfach verpflichtet gefühlt, es zu sagen. Immerhin bin ich dein Mann.«

Hermine fiel ihre Gabel aus der Hand. Sie ignorierte die anderen Gäste, die das laute Klirren gehört hatten und nun neugierig herüber sahen, als sie ungläubig ausrief: »Ich habe es erst _nach_ der Hochzeit gesagt?«

Draco seufzte. Er lehnte sich vor und sprach mit gedämpfter Stimme weiter, da Hermines Aufschrei noch mehr Leute dazu veranlasst hatte, dem Paar verstohlene Blicke zuzuwerfen – oder sie ganz unverhohlen anzustarren.

»Ich weiß ja nicht, was du dir zusammen gesponnen hast… Aber unsere Geschichte stammt aus keinem kitschigen Frauenroman. Wenn du die wahre Liebe suchst solltest du einen DVD Abend einplanen.«

Hermine überging ihre Überraschung, dass Draco wusste, was eine DVD war und zischte: »Warum haben wir dann überhaupt geheiratet, Draco?«

»Es gab… gute Gründe. Es hat sich angeboten.«

»Gründe?«, wiederholte sie ungläubig. »Ich kenne nur einen guten Grund zu heiraten und zwar aus Liebe.«

»Dann wird es Zeit, erwachsen zu werden, meine Liebe. Du bist keine achtzehn mehr.«

»Wie kannst du nur so gemein sein? Du hast dich wohl überhaupt nicht verändert, Draco Malfoy?« Bestürzt schlug Hermine die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. »Wie konnte ich dich nur heiraten?!«

Hätte Hermine ihr Gesicht nicht noch immer in ihren Händen verborgen, könnte sie sehen, wie Draco schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog, bevor es wieder zu einer glatten, arroganten Maske wurde und er antwortete:

»Offensichtlich warst du vor knapp fünf Jahren vernünftiger als heute.«

Damit stand er auf, warf ein paar Pfundscheine auf den Tisch und verließ das Restaurant. Hermine blieb zurück, legte den Kopf auf den Tisch und fing hemmungslos an zu weinen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie ihr Leben innerhalb eines halben Tages von verwirrend zu schrecklich abstürzen konnte. Und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, wer diese Hermine war, an deren Leben sie sich nicht erinnern konnte. Sie jedenfalls konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das Leben zu führen, das sich ihr heute offenbart hatte. Sie wusste nicht, was schlimmer war:

Zu erfahren, dass sie schwanger war? Oder dass Draco der Vater dieses Kindes war? Draco, mit dem sie _verheiratet_ war? Oder, dass eben diese Ehe alles andere zu schein schien als die romantische Vorstellung, die Hermine als junges Mädchen hatte…


End file.
